Cop
Cop, also known as Officer Harry (on The Trevor and Officer Harry Show) and Klondike the Cop (in "Joe The Plumber - Vote Bush!"), is the tritagonist of the ''Skippy Shorts'' franchise. He is a police officer who is Iggy's best friend. Cop has an unnamed mother, who also has a mustache. His unnamed grandmother has one as well, as revealed in "Cop and Iggy - Kill That Thing!". Description Personality Cop is somewhat dim-witted, generic, energetic, bull-headed, and rather loud. He not only is never shown doing his job productively, but is also a trigger-happy, corrupt maniac who is liable to randomly shoot people for no good reason. In "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name," Cop did this to the Dark Anne Cestor, killing him right before he could tell Skippy his middle name, and after an upset Skippy yells at the Cop for this and asks him what he did it for, he quickly apologizes and tells him he thought he saw a "flying mammoth", to which Iggy promptly agrees. The Cop does the same thing to Tiny Tim at the end of "The Shortest Christmas Carol EVER!!!", apologizing and saying he thought he saw a "wild sloppy joe". Although they are best friends and partners, Cop occasionally argues with Iggy and whenever he makes fun of his mother's mustache, he threatens to hurt him in some way. In "Ask Skippy #17 - Sitcom," when Iggy made fun of his mother's mustache, Cop told him if he ever does it again, he will "beat the green off him"; so the lizard apologizes for this. Then in "Cop and Iggy - Kill That Thing!", when they failed to get rid of the monster (by turning their backs on it and waiting for it to leave, like how Cop told Iggy his mother would tell him to do with a fly), the Cop called his own mother a liar and a "lying mom" for this, followed by Iggy calling her a "stupid lying mustache lady". In response, the police officer angrily threatens to kill Iggy and "break him on a shish kebab". Thus, this can make him somewhat of an antagonist. Biography Cop has his gun in his right shirt pocket and is always ready to use it if he must. As a puppet Cop is a Melissa & Doug police officer puppet. He has blue eyes, short black hair, and a black mustache. His right (and sometimes, his left) arm is controlled by a thick wooden rod. Cop lacks visible legs since that is where his puppeteer and voice actor's hand goes in to control him. He wears a dark blue police hat and a light blue police uniform. Trivia * Despite being a protagonist, Cop can be considered an anti-hero as some of his personality is quite negative. * It is currently unknown what his actual name is, although in the episode "Joe The Plumber - Vote Bush!", he stated it was Klondike the Cop. In "Copy and Iggy Bonus! - Public Service Announcement!", he was nicknamed "Copy" in the episode title. Gallery Skippy Shorts Cop.png Skippy Shorts Cop and Iggy.png|Cop with Iggy Cop and Iggy.png Skippy Shorts Cop as Officer Harry.png|Cop as Officer Harry in The Trevor and Officer Harry Show Skippy-Shorts-Cop-and-Iggy.png Skippy Shorts Cop and Iggy.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:The Trevor and Officer Harry Show Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Puppet Characters